


Dhani's Dad Has Got it Going On

by ItsSinOrNothing



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Betrayal, Dhani is an angry teen, Feather, George is 40, George is creepy, George is insatiable, I changed the ages a wee bit, Kind of starrison, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Modern AU, My tags are so useless, Richard is 18, Rimming, Ringo look alike, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, Terrible plot, Wall Sex, age gap, basically plotless, cuz I'm lazy, lots of betrayal, more to come - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:07:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24814312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsSinOrNothing/pseuds/ItsSinOrNothing
Summary: George is a little creepy and really wants to fuck Dhani's new friend that just so happens to resemble Ringo.
Relationships: George Harrison/Ringo Starr
Comments: 27
Kudos: 41





	1. Fixing a Hole

Dhani awoke to a text from his friend reading  
"looking forward to seeing ya later."  
He rubbed the sleep from his eyes before replying.  
"Yeah it'll be nice to finally hang out."

He tossed his phone aside and looked up hearing the usual knock on his door, "Dhani can I come in?" Came his father's voice.

Dhani sat up and stretch, letting out a groan, "yeah."

George opened the door, "what time was it again your friend coming over?" He asked leaning on the door frame. 

"Uh... About noon or so?" He replied while swinging his legs over the edge of the bed. 

His phone buzzed when his friend messaged him again, a photo briefly showing at the top of his notifications.

George couldn't help but find Dhani's new friend familiar, "have you happen to have a photo of him? Just so I know?" 

"Oh yeah sure," Dhani said bringing up his contact, "sent me one this mornin' actually," he said before holding up the photo.

Almost immediately George raised his thick brows and walked closer, "oh my..." He said softly before flicking his eyes up to look at Dhani, "he reminds me of someone."  
"Who?"  
"Ringo- well a much younger Ringo," George replied.  
"What? No way, he looks nothing like Ringo- he doesn't even have a beard," Dhani said rolling his eyes. 

"How can you not see it, son?" George said before sitting on the edge of the bed, taking Dhani's, phone, "he has that same style as he did in his teddy days. Oh if I could go back in time-" 

Dhani snatched his phone away and shook his head, "calm down, dad."

"Oh please, you remember those photos I showed you of him don't you?"  
"Yes dad, you showed me probably a hundred times," he said switching his phone off, setting it aside.  
"Then you must realize how alike they are." 

George suddenly did one of those smiles that Dhani knew all too well, it was that smile that some how told him that his father had a terrible idea, "do you know what that means, son?"

"Pure coincidence."

"No, it's destiny! You found your Ringo," he beamed, "oh you'll do great things together I just know!" 

"No no no," Dhani replied immediately, "it's nothing like that, he doesn't even play an instrument." 

"Nonsense, now look at me," he said turning his head to face him, to which Dhani rolled his eyes.  
"Go have a shower, brush your teeth, and I'll style your hair." George said in a wannabe-stern-dad tone. 

"I'll brush my teeth, but I had a shower last night, and I can style my own hair," he said in his own stubborn tone.

"Oh but you always liked when I styled your hair, Dhani," he said picking at the cowlicks of Dhani's bed head. 

Dhani pulled away and stood, "yeah, when we're going somewhere, but this is just a normal day." 

"Alright alright, have it your way," he said holding his hands up with a soft smile before walking to the door.

"A normal day he says," he muttered to himself once out if the room. 

-

After Dhani washed up he came down and sat in the main room with his father, hardly looking up from his phone as he text his friend his address. 

"Is that him?" George asked almost immediately, "talk often?"

Dhani sighed and propped his heels up on the coffee table, "I know what you're getting at dad, we're not a couple, and I already have a girlfriend."

"Yes yes I know, and she's a lovely young lady, but-"

"Enough dad, m' not gay," he said finally glancing up to catching Georges stare.

"What ever you say, son."

-

After a while a car pulled up into the long driveway of Friar Park. Dhani rushed out the door and up to his friends car to greet him.

It wasn't long though until George came out with the smile that could only be described as a dad smile.  
He held his hand out once he was close, "hello, you must be Dhani's friend."

He didn't hesitate shaking his hand, "hello Mr. Harrison- uh it's a real honor to be here." 

"Oh none of the formalities, just call me George," he said pulling away slowly. 

"Right, George," he smiled still then stuffed his hands in his pockets, "name's Richard."

George went totally silent, he looked like an old computer trying to reboot.  
He felt as though he might have blacked out, had he heard right?  
"Richard?" George repeated.

/Richard/ nodded, "that's right, can't believe Dhani was so rude not to tell you," he said before playfully pushing his friend. 

Dhani scoffed and pushed him back, "ah he'll be fine." 

George laughed, sounding almost too exicted at the fact this boy not only looked like Ringo, but had the same bloody names!  
"Well," he breathed, "I do hope you enjoy your time here, make yourself at home."

"Thank you, George- I'm just going to get my things," Richard said before walking back to his car, opening the back door.

George sighed almost shakily, "Dhani, he seems wonder-"

"Dad, relax," he uttered out immediately. 

"Maybe you two can go for a walk in the garden, plant a few of the sprouts from the green house," he said hardly listening.  
"He hates gardening."  
"Even better," George said smiling bigger yet.

Dhani let out a quiet groan, "Dad you're being weird-" he started, shutting his mouth when Richard came back over. 

-

Hurriedly Dhani led Richard to the back where the pools was, "sorry- I don't bring friends over often," he said before starting to remove his shorts, already wearing his swim trunks.

"Ah don't even sweat it, could be worse," he glanced into the pool them pulled his shirt off over his head.  
Just at that moment George came out as he did at the front door, shamelessly staring at Richards bare torso.

Dhani let out and annoyed sigh, but decided to let him be, what's the worst that could happen?

The three sat by the pool chatting and joking. When Dhani showed him a photo on his phone George took the opportunity to move his seat closer to Richard. 

Dhani frowned faintly, "dad, do you have-"  
He paused and thought of what he going to say, and instead let out a sigh.  
This was Richard's first time at Frair Park, and he didn't want to do or say anything that would keep him from coming again.

With a bit of quick thinking he instead offered a forced smile, "Dad, what about that thing you've been working on in the garden?" 

"It's not going anywhere, I'll attend to it later." 

Dhani took a deep breathe, it looked like they were stuck with George, he wasn't going anywhere.  
Not with Richard here anyway. 

George gazed at Richard's chest, it was all too obvious he was checking him out.  
After a few moments he was already imaging his hands all over the new boys chest.  
His eyes and mind wandered further, wondering if this Richard was also well endowed and what faces he'd make while- 

"Dad!" Dhani's voice cut through, he was in the middle of showing Richards some more photos.  
"You should go inside- you're all red." 

"Oh no no! I've been in much worse, son, I probably just need a drink... Could you?" 

Dhani was going to say no, but his phone rang, was girlfriend, with a sigh he head towards the door, "sorry, I'll be right back- go ahead and get in, I'll be right out," he shot his father a quickly frown before answering and leaving inside. 

Richard nodded and briefly waved before looking to the water, "I'm jus' going to wait for him, I'd feel rude." 

"Oh that's perfectly understandable," George said before moving to sit on the edge of the colorful lawn chair, "now tell me about yourself, Richard, any ideas for the future?" 

"The future?" Richard repeated before shrugging, "none really I suppose, I'm more focused on just gettin' by for now," he said fidgeting.

"Ah that's good, where do you work then?" 

"Nowhere in particular, I'm pretty handy so I just do little jobs- shingling, fixing holes and cracks, drywall- the list goes on."

A smile spread across his face again, "is that so? You know I'm still in the process of fixing this place up, perhaps you can work for me, I pay well, I can assure," as he said while not-so-casually placed his hand on Richards knee. 

Richard cleared his throat and looked down at his hand before shifting away, "oh I don't know, Mr. Harrison-" 

Georges radiant smile didn't fade as he kept his hand firmly rested on Richards knee.  
He had a feeling about what George was trying to do, not noticing how silent he was. 

"It's okay you don't need to say anything right away, I just figured it'd be nice to have some one near by to take the job- rather than a stranger."  
Georges thumb caressed his stubbly leg, "and on top of that it would easier for you and Dhani to see each other."

Richard shutterd and shifted away once again, this time Georges hand fell off, "that's a very kind offer- but I'm not sure." 

"Here come with me, I have a small job for you for you right now actually," George said standing.

He thought for a moment.  
A small job wouldn't hurt. 

"Um... yeah, what is it?" Richard asked, unknowing of his demise.

"I have a hole in the wall of my bedroom" George replied, it was an obvious lie.

-

Dhani returned back to the pool with a few drinks, ready to tell his father to beat it.  
"Okay Ritchie, let's go for a swim."

But Richard wasn't there, and neither was George.  
An alarm set off in in his head. Inviting Richard over was a bad idea, he realized that now. 

He decided he'd better stop them, but first he needed to shove aside the feeling of throwing up at the thought of his dad and Richard.

-

Meanwhile George was laying on the bed with his legs spread wide, wearing nothing, but his pride.

Richard stood at the end of the bed, looking over Georges fit body, he was unsure what to do.

"I've never done anything like this," he finally muttered.

"That's alright," George said taking a drag off his cigarette, "you can do anything you want."

There was another long silence. 

"Could you... Could you ride me?"

Within moments George was up, shoving Richards swim trunks off and urging the younger to join him on the bed.

Richard swallowed thick and climbed onto the pillow filled bed, laying back. 

George hadn't wasted a minute getting ontop, he knew they didn't have much time. 

Without any prep he positioned himself over Richards cock.  
His theory was right.  
It was huge, like the actual Ringos. 

The older man slid his hands over Richards warm chest, messing with the small amount of hair as he lowerd himself, arching his back almost as soon as the others cock enter him. 

As soon as George got himself sat down, he started grind his hips back and forth. He let out a moan at the missed feeling of being filled. 

Ringo tilted his head back, gritting his teeth as he rest his hands on Georges hips. 

It wasn't long until George was comfortably bouncing up and down on Richards dick at a fast needy pace, "ah! Richard!" He moaned out. 

Richard stared at him, deciding to test the waters by thrusting up into in him, doing his best to keep up with Georges bouncing.

Almost immediately a cry fell from Georges lips, "yes! Oh god yes!" He called out when Richard hit that little bundle of nerves deep within him

Excitement pooled into Richard gut, distracting him from guilt, "George..." He breathed, "I'm goin' to cum."

"Yes... Please... Oh please!"

With one last deep thrust Richard released deep into the older man, he let out a deep groan as his hips bucked lightly against his, "shit..."

Almost immediately after George came on to the young mans stomach, "mm!... Oh yes..." he muttered before collapsing against Richard's chest, breathing heavily. 

Guilt creeped back into Richards mind, gulping down the pit in his throat he grabbed the blanket and draped it over them both. 

"Thank you," he said in an almost meek voice. 

George meerly hummed in response as he closed his eyes, reliving the moments he'd had with Ringo all those years ago.  
He was in total lala land.  
Almost mindlessly he kissed and caressed Richard's chest. Smiling when he felt the youngers rough fingers against his slender back.

Richard just laid there silently, almost certainly rethinking all his life choices.  
He'd known damn well that George was simply luring him to his bed for whatever fantasy he had.

There was no hole I'm the wall. Not even a crack, he should have just left. But what was he supposed to do.  
But he was do hard to resist, especially when he's laying spreading eagle and begging. 

He'd just fucked his friends dad.  
Maybe he wouldn't find out.

As if.


	2. Sleep Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard comes over to stay the night and George is pretty excited to say the least.

About two weeks passed before Richard came to visit again.  
Dhani had asked him to hang out the weekend prior, but he still felt much too guilty. 

Thank what ever got that existed that Dhani hadn't found out. 

But yet the thought of his friend finding out constantly plagued his mind.

Letting out a sigh Richard got out of his car with his bag and stepped up to the luxurious home.  
He took a deep breath then rang the doorbell. 

There was a bit of mumbling on the other side, most likely Dhani telling his his father to let them be or something along those lines.  
The door opened and Richard was greeted with a wide smile from Dhani, "hey Ritch!"

Richard smiled, "hey- sorry I couldn't make it last weekend, got a bit busy." 

"Don't even worry about it," he smiled still, "come one in." Dhani motioned with his hand for him to follow, "we can watch a movie if you'd like? We've got a little home theatre down stairs." 

Richard smiled, "sounds good! Lemme just throw my stuff in your room?"

Dhani nodded, "yeah yeah go ahead, I'll go get the movie ready," he smiled and excitedly left to go down stairs. 

"Okay! But where's the-" he stopped seeing Dhani had already left.  
"Guess I'll find it on my own," he said to himself before going up stairs.

Richard walked down one of the long hall, opening the door to Dhani's room once he found it.  
Glancing around he sat his bag on the floor just inside the door, stepping back out. 

"Staying over again Richard?" started an enthusiastic voice. 

The younger man jumped and looked back, sighing out in relief when he realized it was just George.  
"Oh George," he chuckled breathlessly, "you scared me there."

George laughed, tilting his head back slightly before looking back down at Richard  
"How are you? Well I hope?" He asked reaching out to fix his hair.

Richard pulled away and stepped aside, pulling Dhanis door shut the rest of the way, "oh I'm doing great, hope you are as well?"

George hummed softly and nodded, "I am actually," he said following suit by taking a step closer.  
"What are you boys up to today?" 

"Oh we're actually going to watch a movie, I was just-"

"Perhaps if you're not busy later we can go for a walk in the garden," he said cutting him off with a calm smile. 

Ringo shrugged, "oh I don't know what else Hazzas got planned..."

George was silent, almost as when he was when he found out this boys name was Richard.  
He tilted his head ever so slightly, "Hazza? You call him Hazza?" 

Richard chuckled, "yeah, just a silly nickname- not easy coming up with a name for /Dhani/." 

"Yes. Yes I suppose your right."

There was an awkward silence that seemed to drag on. 

"Well," Richard started, "I should get going- don't want him to start the movie without me." 

"Oh yes of course, did he by chance tell you the way? I can escort you," George offered quickly, that eager smile of his growing. 

Richard shuttered almost unnoticeably.  
How was George acting so casual.  
He could already feel a bit of sweat start to bead along his temple while George seemed cool as ever. 

"Ritch? Still up here?" Came Dhani's voice from the stairs. 

Richard let out a quick relieved sigh hearing him and turned towards the stairs, "yeah! Was just talkin' with George for a moment."

Dhani rolled his eyes then smiled, "I got the movie goin' then remembered ya probably didn't know where to go" he said with a faint laugh.

Richard nodded, "yeah- George actually offered to take me down," he said glancing back at him, edging closer to Dhani. 

"Well I've got it from here," Dhani said lightly nudging him. before heading back towards the stairs.  
Richard followed close behind, waving to George briefly before going down the stairs. 

-

Dhani brought him down into the theatre room, sitting in one of the middle rows. He hit a button to turn off the lights and another to start the movie. 

Ringo looked around he room in awe, blinking a few times when the lights went out, "this is so cool," he said with a smile. 

Dhani chuckled, "I have too agree," he said propping his legs up on the seat in front of him. 

-

A little over halfway through the movie Richard stood, his eyes still glued to the screen, "I'm goin' to the loo," he whispered, leaving when Dhani nodded in response. 

He left swiftly, wanting to get there and back fast as to not miss much of the movie.  
As he walked he glanced at some of the meticulously placed decorations through out the castle like home. 

Once he got to the bathroom he pushed the door open and flipped the light on.  
He didn't lock the door though, that was his mistake. 

He zipped up his pants once he was finished and stepped over to the sink to wash his hands, gasping when the door suddenly opened and closed.  
He spun around only to see George one again. 

The older man did that calm smile of his as he stepped closer.  
"I'm sorry to bother you at a moment like this." 

Richard swallowed thickly, despite his mouth becoming dry, "um yeah- perhaps you could have waited till I got out?" He replied, trying not to sound rude. 

George walked closer, "I only want to apologise," he said looking to the floor, "if I'm being honest I was worried you wouldn't come back."  
He shifted his gaze to look into Richards brown eyes.  
A pity they weren't blue like Ringos.

Richard relaxed a bit as he raised a brow, "why wouldn't I come back?" He asked briefly glancing around to find and escape.  
"Dhani's probably me best mate now," he smiled, "and like I said it's a real honor to meet you." 

Georges expression lightened, "well it's an honor to meet someone like you," he said reaching out to touch Richards hair as he tried before. 

He swallowed thickly, this time allowing him mess with his curls, "I should get back to Dhani, don't want to miss too much of the movie." 

With an almost exaggerated sigh George withdrew his hand, "oh if you must," he licked his lips.  
"Perhaps we can talk later yes?" 

"I don't-" he paused for a moment then nodded instead, "yeah we'll see." 

"Lovely."  
George said leaving with out a trace, leaving almost as quickly as he came in. 

Richard let out a heavy sigh before resuming to washing his hands, rushing out the door and back down the stairs to catch the end of the movie at least. 

Dhani didn't seem to notice how long he took.  
Thank God. 

-

After the movie they raided the kitchen for a a snack and a soda before heading back up to his bedroom to play some new video game. 

Every so often George would come in with another drink for them or with an obsolete question.  
Dhani would reply half-mindely reply while continuing to play. George would then accept what ever answer he was given and take his leave. 

-

They went down stairs once more to make themselves dinner which consisted of sweets for the most part, the whole time having a fit of giggles.

Eventually the two passed out on the carpet somewhere around two in the morning, sugared out like children. 

Some time after that George knocked on the door, coming in silently.  
He looked to his son and smiled before pulling a blanket off the bed, draping it over him.  
He then looked to Richard and bit his lip. 

Slowly he kneeled and softly ran his thumb along Richards stubble ridden cheek, making his nose wrinkle.  
"Richard," he whispered. 

Ringo barely groaned in response. 

"Come on now," he whispered again. 

With a another groan Richard sat up and rubbed his head, "what time is it?" He muttered. 

"Don't worry about it, now hush," he said standing, tugging him along.

Richard stumbled to his feet and rubbed his eyes as he was pulled out of the bedroom and down the hall.  
"Where are we going?" He asked yawning.

"Spare bedroom," he said soon stopping in front of one of the guest rooms. 

"Why-" he barely had time to say before he was yanked into the room. His shirt was almost immediately pushed up by the older man, to he lifted his arms, allowing him to remove it. 

"I don't know if we should do this..." he muttered, still feeling half asleep. 

George hushed him again, "we'll be quick just relax," he said rubbing his slender hands over Richards chest, forcing himself away after a few moments to saunter over to the undisturbed bed.

"But Dhani..." Richard mumbled, "what if he wakes up..." 

Georges silky pants were driopped to the floor around his feet and had bent himself over the edge of the bed.  
"I told you, we'll be quick," he said looking over his shoulder, "please, Richard?"

Richard looked back at the door then to George who was patiently stroking himself.

He could feel himself twitch under the soft material if his own pants.

"Alright- but this is the last time," he said while finally walking closer, looking over the mans thin frame. 

Seeing him like this was enough for a proper tent to form in the teens pajama bottoms. 

He palmed himself through the fabric, inhaling sharply with every stroke, "okay..." He started, "you're ready?" 

George smiled and nodded, but the smile went away quickly, "actually... I sort of rushed the last time, made myself a bit sore." 

Richard raised a brow, not completely comprehending everything in his sleepy mind.  
"Hm?"

George let out a breathless chuckle at the boys dumbfounded expression, "prep, loosen me up a bit." 

It finally clicked and a blush spread across his cheeks, "oh right..." He said bringing his hand up until George spoke again. 

"With your tongue, if you could," George added in an almost nonchalant tone.

He hoped this Richard would have a skilled tongue as his past lover did. 

Richard stared.  
"...with my tongue?" 

"That's right, have you ever?"

"Well y-yeah on a few gals... Never on a guy though."

"First time for everything. It's just the same as with a lady." 

Ringo blinked a few times then kneeled down, "I mean... It's not the same," he said furrowing his brows slightly as he stared at Georges arse.

After what felt like forever of no contact George let out a huff feeling his frustration build up and suddenly pushed his hips back.  
"Come on, already."  
He twitched lightly when Richards lips made contact with his hole. 

Richard gasped and leaned back quickly, "okay okay just give me a moment," he muttered with a frown. 

George groaned and moved his hips side to side, "oh you're killing me," he groaned out.

"Give me break," Richard frowned still, rolling his eyes before leaning in a bit closer, "I've never done anything like this." 

"I realize that. If you'd just hurry up and- oh!" 

George arched his back and pressed back against the wet appendage, digging his fingers into the previously flattened sheets. 

Richard hesitantly grabbed into Georges boney hips, and wiggled his tongue around the rim of his puckered hole. 

The older man let out a loud needy moan, "oh yeah- there you go." 

He started to breath heavily through his nose as he continued to circle the hole, occasionally sucking lightly at the rim. 

"God yes," he groaned, slowly rolling hips, "oh you're good," he nearly growled.  
"Don't you stop," he breathed. 

Richard replied with a meek hum as he worked his tongue around the hole, hesitating before pushing it into the tart hole.

Almost immediately George tightened around the boys tongue.  
"Deeper," he said with an almost demanding voice as he reached back and grabbed onto Richards messy curls, pulling him closer.

Ringo groaned in response and shoved his tongue in further, staring up into Georges piercing eyes. 

Eventually George let him up, smirking as Richard gasped for air.  
"Sure you haven't done this before?" 

"Positive."  
He said wiping his mouth.

"Hm... Suppose you could use some more practice," George teased. 

Richard rolled his eyes and looked away with a dark blush, "can... Can I uh... You know." 

"Oh you want to fuck me now?" George mused, still leaning over the bed, "come on then, dammit." 

Like an animal released from it's lead Richard came forward, grabbing onto Georges hips once again as he started to press against his tight arse.

He held himself around the base as he pushed into George, stretching him open for a second time.  
"Oh yes..." Richard finally groaned. 

George breathed heavy, gripping onto the covers while Richard rocked his hips back and forth.  
"Deeper," he said in a breathless tone.

Richard rolled his his eyes before suddenly snapping his hips forward, pushing deeper until his pubes where against Georges ass.

"Better?"

"Oh yes!" George groaned louder than Richard had expected.  
He didn't care too much though and began to desperately thrust in and out of him. 

George stroked himself at a faster, he could feel his orgasm coming closer and closer until-

"Ringo!-" he choked out as he spilled onto the edge of the bed. 

Richard raised a brow at the name, but didn't slow.  
He breathed heavier, moving Georges hips how ever he pleased. 

He started to growl out degrading comments and curses at the older man.  
The insults didn't last long though because suddenly he grunted, going completely silent. 

His hips stuttered against Georges a while longer before Richard finally pulled out of the mans loosened hole. 

George sighed shakily and weakly pulled himself up to lay on the bed.  
"Stay with me?" George breathed out heavily, "just for a while longer?" 

Richard pulled his pajama pants up and grabbed his shirt off the floor.  
"I shouldn't," he said in a point blank tone while slipping the shirt on over his head. 

And with that he left, closing the door silently brfore he walking down the hall to Dhanis room.  
He opened the door and slipped in, curling back up on the floor where he had been sleeping before. 

Oddly enough though he couldn't help but smile as he closed his eyes. 

A groggy voice suddenly broke through the silence, "where'd ya go?" 

"just went to take a wiz," Richard whispered, "sorry I woke you."

Dhani meerly hummed in response and shifted closer, draping the blanket over him, keeping their backs to each out.  
He yawned, "night Ritchie," he mumbled, too tired to care what he was gone for. 

"Night."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemme know if I should work more on this series.


	3. Sex Happens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex happens and Dhani may or may not for real find out, I haven't decided yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is a bit shorter btw

Richard breathed heavy into Georges neck, his hands tangled and pulling on his hair, his hips moved at a rough merciless pace.

He might have lied to himself the weekend before.   
That wasn't the last time.  
And neither was this. 

Was this going to be a regular thing? 

God where was this mans wife?

He was suddenly pulled out of his thoughts as George hooked his legs around his waist, limiting his movement. 

"Rich-!" George went to yell only to be stopped by Richards hand clasping over his mouth. 

"Be quiet," he said lifting his head from Georges neck.

George shoved his hand off and frowned lightly, swallowing a moan so he could speak, "he's not here calm down."

"What if he's early?"

"Can we not talk about my son right now?" 

"Now you have a conscience?" He said continuing his rough movements.

George groaned and suddenly jabbed his heel into Richards lower back.

Richard gasped in response and harshly pulled his greying hair in return.   
"Will you cum already?" 

"Don't be bloody impatient," said lifting himself up closer to the young mans body. He licked up along his sweaty neck, taking in his scent as well. 

Richards skin pratically crawled at the wet feeling and pushed him back down against the bed before grabbing his legs and pushing them down as well.   
"just h-hold still," he groaned, his cock becoming more and more sensitive with every thrust. 

Almost immediately George put his arms back around Richards neck, bringing his legs up around his waist instead as soon as Richard pushed his arms off.   
"Oh Ritchie!" He cried. 

"Fucking hell, George-" he furrowed his brows, continuing to try and keep the older mans limbs off.   
"I can't with you grabbing onto me-"

George finally huffed and let his arms fall to the bed but kept his legs bent up towards his chest. 

His moans grew louder and more desperate, bucking his hips, "oh I'm close- oh Richard... Ritchie... Ritchie-"   
He muttered out needily before throwing his back, "R-Ringo!"  
He came harder than he had their other two times together, spurting all the way up by his chest. 

With a few more heavy thrust Richard came as well, pushing the older man further into the thick matress, "oh yes..."   
He groaned then collapsed, pressing his face against Georges neck once again.

George breathed heavy, running his finger tips up and down the teens back, letting one slide up into his damp hair.   
"oh you're an absolute gift," he said taking in his smell once again.

Richard ignored him, trying to catch his breath before he pulled out, sitting himself up.   
He cringed slightly when he felt Georges cum coating his own chest.

George watched him, panting heavy as he ran his long fingers through his own hair.   
"Oh my word..." He said before suddenly sitting up.   
"Please stay this time? Just for a bath?"

Richard looked into Georges pleading eyes before sighing, "alright... But just for a little." 

Within a heart beat he tore himself off the bed and made a beeline to the bathroom attached to the bedroom. 

The younger man couldn't help but smile at Georges excitement and slowly followed in after, awkwardly covering himself.   
Richard stood in the doorway and watched as George sat the the edge of the large antique bath, adjusting the knobs to make the water perfect.

"Come on now, Ringo." 

"Ringo?" He asked coming closer snapping out of whatever trance he was in, "you keep calling me that." 

George hummed, "just a silly nickname."  
He stood then got into the tub, tilting his head back with a soft sigh. 

Rolling his eyes Richard came in, "he was your band mate right?"  
Carefully he sat himself down into the warm water between Georges legs.

"Must we discuss it right now?" He asked immediately wrapping his arms around Richards middle, gently running his fingers along his chest. 

As Ringo was about to protest Dhanis' voices cut through.  
"Dad?" He asked before knocking.

Richard looked back at George with big eyes, but some how the older man seemed cool as ever. 

With only a soft sigh he carefully got up out of the tub, "wait here, won't you?" He said while wrapping some mandela patterned robe around himself. 

Richard watched him a nervous eyes then nodded and guiltily slid back down into the water. 

George briefly pet his hair, "it'll be alright, just relax you hear?" 

The younger again only offered a shy nod. 

Humming a tune George cleared his throat, "yes, Dhani?" He asked glancing back at the bathroom before opening the door, "is everything alright?" 

Dhani had his brows furrowed lightly, "have you seen Ritch? He said he'd be here by now." 

George raised a brow in mock confusion, "oh he was supposed to come today, thats right," he thought for a moment, "perhaps he's waiting in your room? Or the gardens?"

Dhani shook his head. 

"Have you messaged him?"

"Obviously- but he hasn't been answering," he frowned lightly still and shook his head, "hope he's alright." 

"I'm sure he is," he said managing a nervous sigh, "I'll finish my bath and help you look alright?" 

"Yeah alright," he said with a sniffle, "I'll try texting him again..."  
Dhani pulled out his phone and started to text. 

George felt his blood run cold, "yes do that, let me know if he gets back with you."   
He spoke quick, trying to close the door with out seeming to obvious.

Dhani sent the message, waiting impatiently for it to go through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More is coming


	4. The Nonsexual Serious Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So no sex happens in this chapter, but it does have a weak attempt at a plot so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited for grammar

A buzz came from the other side of the room.

Almost immediately George cleared his throat to try and cover the noise.   
But it was too late. 

Dhanis' face turned red, his brows furrowed, and his fist clenched.   
He was the embodiment of the Arthur meme.

"That's Ringos phone isn't it." 

-

Richard shivered hearing the two argue- well more or so Dhani shouting at his father and George trying to rationalize in that calm voice of his. 

He felt that pit in his stomach resurfacing, it'd been practically permanent. 

As he did with every other action, he hesitantly got up out of the tub, shaking lightly as he wrapped a towel around his waist.   
Taking a quick breath he stepped out of the bathroom and into the bedroom, trying not to look at the two as he made a beeline for his clothes. 

Dhani voice disappeared only for a split second when he saw Richard.   
"So I was right!" 

"Dhani please, you need to relax- this really isn't an issue-" 

"Not an issue. Not an issue?! You hear yourself don't you?!"   
Dhani had never yelled at his dad.  
As a matter of fact he really never yelled in general. It was painfully obvious from the short cracks and squeaks in his voice.   
"Richard. Get yer bloody clothes on." 

Richard didn't hesitate a second scurrying back off to the bathroom with his clothing. Quickly he tugged on her boxers and jeans, then his t-shirt, hoodie and socks before rushing back out. He stood behind George now biting the inside of his bottom lip. 

George looked back a Richard then tiredly sighed as he stepped aside with out a word. 

-

Dhanis' sweaty hand clutched Richard sleeve, practically dragging the shorter off to his room.

He hadn't been threatened by Dhani in anyway, he may have been 120 pounds soaking wet, but right now he was making him feel meek as a mouse. 

Dhani let him go and shoved his door open, slamming it shut once Richard was inside.

Awkwardly Richard stood in the center of Dhanis' room, still filled with shame.   
Taking a deep breath he looked up, fidgeting with his sleeves, "Dhani I'm sorry-" 

"Shut up," Dhani glared back at him then huffed, "I should have know- I did know."

He swallowed thickly and hesitated before speaking again, "you knew?" 

"Well sort of," he frowned still, "but I told myself otherwise because I imagine my "friend" would have better morals."   
He let out an irratted groaned and stomped his food, "what were you even thinking?!"

"I don't- I don't know," Richard stuttered out, "he was just-" 

"Shut up shut up shut up!" 

He did as he was told and adverted his gaze to the floor, still nervously messing with the hem of his sleeves. 

Dhanis' peirching eyes stayed on him, "you know what he's doing don't you?" He asked walking closer. 

Richard didn't dare look up, hardly even replying with a "hm?" 

"He's using you," Dhani said harshly poking his finger against the others chest.  
There was a split moment of silence before he spoke again.   
"You're just a toy to him." 

Of course Richard had known he really wasn't anything to George.   
It was superficial for the most part.   
"Well yeah..." He finally slipped out. 

"Why would you do it then?!" Dhani asked, a slight quiver present in his voice. 

"I'm sorry... I just-" he sighed and stepped back away from Dhani, "I don't know. I'm sorry."  
He was doing his best to keep himself together. 

There was another long silence.   
It seemed to drag on for minutes when it was only moments.

"Just get out."   
Dhani finally spoke. 

Richard nodded understandbly and hung his head as he walked to the door, grabbing his bag.   
"Can we talk later?-"

"I said get out!" 

He hurriedly opened the door and stepped out, poking his head back in quickly, "have you seen my shoe-"

"Out!"   
Dhani said suddenly turning to face him. 

With a soft gasp Richard rushed off down the hall then down the stairs, sliding his bag over his shoulders as he glanced around for his shoes.   
He'd probably left them an Georges room.   
And God knows he wasn't going back up there. 

Once he got to the door he looked back up the stairs as if hoping either one of them would come and say goodbye. 

Obviously not. 

Richard opened the door and walked out, squinting at the setting sun as he climbed into his car. 

Guilt made his stomach do flips all the way down the driveway, hazardly he tossed his bag into the back seat, taking a deep breath as he started his car. 

-

Richard was nearly half way home when he'd realized he'd left his phone along with his shoes in Georges room. 

"I'll get a new one."   
He groaned to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry the next chapter will be smut ;)


	5. More Sex Happens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All is forgiven, sex pursues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited for grammar

Climbing up the side of a victorian style home wasn't exactly something Richard could see himself doing, but here he was.

How'd he even get himself in such a predicament?  
He'd asked himself this multiple times already and always came back to the same answer. 

George. 

He was like a drug. 

Their little affair had started again when George showed up at his flat with with phone and shoes and number.

Richard had actually taken a few days no muster up the courage to even message him. 

The conversation started simple, then changed to discussing how they shouldn't have done what they had. 

Going into fall, school started back up, Richard was thankful he'd already graduated that summer.   
Him and Dhani started to hang out again as well through the usual forgiveness shtick.   
Only now Dhani stayed over at Richards rather than the latter. 

Georges text were a norm:  
"How have you been?"  
"What have you been doing?"  
"Any new work?" 

Then they progressed:  
"Have you met any anyone?"   
"It's a shame not having you around."   
"What are you doing up so late?" 

Until one day in October he got a message simply reading, "come over." 

Somehow Richards body, well, his dick, had a mind of its own. He pushed himself up out of bed and quickly dressed in something decent and warm. 

He was about to grab his car keys, but stopped realizing that'd be too obvious- especially if Dhani got home before they were finished.   
So he ran.

-

Georges hands almost immediately grabbed onto Richards fleece coat and pulled him close.  
"God I've missed you," he said before all too quickly smashing his lips against the others, letting out almost a dorky laugh as their teeth clacked together.

Richard was taken back by the sudden action, but instead of pulling away he leaned up and kissed him back. All the while doing his best to unbutton his coat.   
It wasn't long till the heavy coat hit the floor, giving him a little more flexibility to grab onto the older man where ever he wanted. 

Georges thin fingers greedily worked at pulling Richards shirt up over his head, finally breaking the kiss.

Richard took a deep breath then panted lightly, he could already feel himself start to sweat.   
In return he grabbed the top of Georges button up then tore it open, popping a few of the buttons off. 

The man raised his thick brows, taken back by the boys change in attitude. It's not like he was complaining.  
He licked his lips and pressed his boney hands against the youngers chest, admiring the growing hair.   
"It hasn't been that long has it?" 

"Huh?" He asked, looking up with a dazed expression, his jaw hanging slack. 

"Your chest." 

"Wha- oh! Yeah... Ya like it?" 

"S' nice," George shrugged dismissively, obviously playing it off, "makes you look older." 

"Oh hush, ya old man, you ain't even got any chest hair," he said reaching up and pushing the white blouse from Georges shoulders. 

A short gasp escaped his lips, but quickly smirked again, "I've a mustache, where's yours?" 

Richard rolled his eyes and pushed him back up against the wall, keeping a hand placed on his chest as he worked on undoing the others pants.   
"Startin' to think ya jus' like picking on me." 

"Oh please," he pushed him away with ease, "let's try something," he said sauntering towards the bed. 

Richard raised a brow then tilted his head before following, "like what."

"Young men like you need to be taught a lesson." 

"Oh you're parenting now?"   
He asked reaching out to touch him again.

"Don't say it like that."   
George gently swatted his hand away, "anywho. Young men, like yourself, just have no patience these days." 

Richard rolled his eyes, "okay? Can we talk about this later?" He bit his lip and continued to eagerly try to grab at Georges hips.   
Almost immediately his hand was slapped away again. 

"Hands to yourself, boy, like I said, no patience, my word."   
George let out a exaggerated huff and shook his head before kneeling beside his bed to open the night stand.   
"Get on the bed won't you, Ring- Ritch?" 

Richard hesitated then quickly started to push his pants down, followed by his briefs, "goin' to ride me again?"

"No. Not yet anyway. Now get on the bed, go on spit spot." 

The younger gave him a fitting eye roll and shook his head slowly as he hopped up onto the bed.

George brought out a thin, red rope, carefully he started to unravel it, "be a good boy now and put your hands over your head. 

"This is stupid-" 

"Hush." 

Richard frowned and complied, resting his wrists together over his head, "happy?" 

George smiled calmly as he rested a knee up on the bed, leaning over the younger mans head as he delicately started to wrap the rope around his wrists. 

"I've never done-"

"I know I know. You've never done this," he suddenly tightened the rope before tying the ends to the headboard, "I have a lot to teach you."   
George then picked out a simple feather from his stand, "now you're going to relax and lay here for me, aren't you?" 

Richard couldn't help but scoff at the feather, "oh yeah sure. A little bird leaf is goin' to do me over?" 

"Feather. Now try to relax."   
With that George teasingly flicked the feather against the youngers nose, making his nose wrinkle. 

"Pht that's your plan- oh..." He shuttered feeling the soft feather graze over his ear.  
The feather then slid around his ear and along his jaw line, over his chin and down his neck.  
The feeling made him arch his back.  
"Fuck."

George chuckled and continued to let to feather slowly dance down Richards chest, "you like that?" 

"Yeah... C'mon touch me," he moaned out while tilting his head back. 

George shook his head and started to slide the feather down over his stomach, eliciting a moan and a faint giggle from the younger.   
"If I give in now what kind of lesson would this be?" 

Richard groaned with irritation, "why do I need to be patient? You're the one who grabbed me soon as I came in." 

"Hush now," he mused calmly, making the teen want to burst- sadly not in the way he wished.   
The older man continued to brush the plume over his chest then down his stomach. 

Richard finally relaxed, the best he could, and let George continue his game. 

George licked his lips as he looked over the youngers twitching body.  
He was in heaven. 

Despite his "teachings," George found it harder and harder to wait, he couldn't help himself. He brought the feather down to the boys pinkened tip and gently brushed the feather over it, quickly snapping his gaze up to see his expression.

Almost immediately Richards mouth fell open, letting out a faint moan. His back arched at soft feeling,  
"Harrison-" 

"Call me George, Love," he said continuing to slide the plume around his cock.  
He moved the feather down to brush over his balls as well, "being patient is worth it isn't it?" 

Richards toes curled and his hips jolted up, he let out a loud moan and tried to move away but the torturous thing just followed, continuously teasing his scrotum.   
"Stop..." He finally managed to choke in probably the meekest voice ever. 

George laughed lightly, "stop? You really can't handle a silly little feather?"   
He clicked his tongue and shook his head in mock disappointment as he brought it back up to his tip. 

Another loud moan escaped the youngers throat. 

With the fakest pity sigh anyones ever heard, George tossed the feather aside, watching it float down to the floor. He then shifted closer, placing his hand on the others still twitching body. 

Richard groaned, staring up at him with needy eyes, "George please..." He muttered.

With an exaggerated sigh he moved himself to straddle the youngers hips in one swift move.   
"Alright alright, only because you did so well your first time." 

He smiled, biting his lip in anticipation as George lowered himself, just barely pressing against his cock. 

"Are you ready, Ritchie?" 

Richard hummed in response, not even looking up from between the older mans legs. 

George rolled his eyes and smiled, reaching down to gently stroke his cheek, chuckling when the younger hardly even shrugged.  
"Boys these days. No passion, my word." 

The teen ignored him and pushed his hips up, groaning when his felt himself start to press inside. 

The older raised a brow and finally dropped down, taking him all the way in with strangled moan.   
He shifted, trying to find a more comfortable angle, "perhaps we'll go on date first next time." 

Richard groaned loudly feeling the tightness around his cock, "a date?"

"Yes wouldn't that be nice? We could have a picnic." 

"I don't think that's a-" he shut up to let out a loud moan as George grinded down. 

Georges hips rolled back and forth, taking Richards cock all the way in with every stroke, holding back his own moans. 

Richard began to tug on the restraints again, trying to get free so he could grab onto the olders slim body.   
Obviously that wasn't happening though.   
He felt he was close already, ready to burst and fill Georges ever tightening hole. 

"George-" he finally said between moans. 

The older mans smile grew hearing his name fall from Richards plump lips.   
"Yes?" He responded in surprisingly calm tone. 

"I'm-" he cleared his throat to try and mimic Georges calmness (which obviously didn't work for him), "I'm close." 

"Are you now?"   
George internally sighed in relief, "go ahead then." 

Richard smiled and threw his head back and groaned, pushing his hips up against Georges arse, he could feel the pressure building up more and more.

Georges calm demeanor was out the window he was moaning like a whore- something Richard was more used to.   
"Oh- oh god. Ritchie!" He cried, tilting his head back. 

The moaning put him over the edge, with a few small thrusts of his hips Richard finally came. He erupted up into the other, his muscles tensing up and twitching. 

George forced himself to go faster, the youngers cum acting as lube. It was soothing.   
"Richard- oh god yes-" he quickly began to stroke himself, feeling himself rapidly coming closer. 

Finally he came onto the boys still sensitive body, clenching around the youngers still leaking cock. 

Richard squirmed uncomfortably from the tightness, he really didn't have the strength to fight him though. 

Georges body pratically convulsed as he finally slowed his hips to a stop, "bloody hell..."   
After a few deep breaths he pulled away and started to untie the restraints around Richards wrist. 

He flexed his fingers for a moment then wiped the sweat from his forehead, "thank you, that was... That was- I can't find my words," he said with a breathless chuckle. 

George laughed and tiredly laid beside him, "now. About that date?"


	6. Date time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George gets his date and Richard gets a blowie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited for grammar

Richard pulled over on the side of a dirt road, presumably behind Georges. He unbuckled and looked to the river flowing under the bridge ahead, and with a soft sigh he grabbed the cheap bouquet of flowers he'd bought then got out of his car. 

He glanced around, spotting the over grown path George mentioned in their texts.   
"Must be it." 

Pushing some of the brush out of the way he carefully walked down the steep hill.   
"Bloody hell-" he grunted nearly slipping on the damp grass.

He followed the thin path all the way to a small opening along the river bank. The first think he noticed was a blanket laid out on the grass with a picnic basket sat in the center.  
George must have already been lurking around. 

Richard sighed, glancing around at the messy brush, he was a little confused why someone as big as George would choose to go to such a mundane area.   
What was he saying.   
Of course George would, he was always on about that garden of his. 

He walked towards the blanket, dropping the bouquet beside the basket, "alright... Where are you, George..."   
Silently he walked towards the edge of the river, looking down at the small fish swimming by. 

After a few moments he plopped down into his grass, pulling his phone out.   
There was a message from Dhani.

"Hang out after school?" 

"Yeah sure, my place?" 

"Yeah"   
"I'll just walk there after school" 

"Sounds good" 

"I'll text you before I leave"   
"Is it alright if Solveig comes with?"

"Yeah sure" 

"Ok seeya then"

He was barely able to hit send when he was suddenly grabbed and pulled back against the grass.   
"What the hell- oh."   
He relaxed seeing it was just George looking down at him, "where were you?" 

"Decided to take a walk," he said running his fingers through the teens curls, "you were taking forever." 

Richard chuckled, "what'd you expect? I've never been here, you could probably murder me and none would be the wiser." 

"Oh please, you really think I'd do such thing?"  
George took Richards hand as he stood, gently pulling him along to the blanket.   
He kicked his shoes off, "come, sit." 

The teen followed suit, kicking his shoes off before sitting and handing George the nearly wilted flowers, "here. S' all the gas station had." 

"How sweet," he said bringing them up to his nose, "they smell familiar." 

"Oh yeah, sprayed them with my cologne, they smelled like me Great Gramys house before," he laughed and looked to the basket.   
"You didn't have to bring food or anything ya know." 

"Hm?" George hummed while setting the flowers down, "ah, no, it's not food."   
He shifted closer opening the top of the basket and pulling out a bottle of wine. 

Richard raised his brows seeing the bottle, "well now I feel like a chump gettin' those flowers."

George shook his head, "oh don't even worry, I love them," he said taking out two glasses, "could have been worse, could have been better." 

"Charming today aren't you?" 

He hummed in response and opened the bottle then filled their glasses nearly half way before offering one to the younger. 

Richard shifted closer as he took the glass, clinking them together before taking a sip, "mm-" he pressed his fingers to his lips as he swallowed. 

"Are you alright?" George asked taking a drink himself. 

"Yeah! Just different... What is it?" 

"Gallo, it's been ageing since-" he looked up as he thought, "twenty years? Give or take." 

Richard took another drink and shrugged lightly, "I don't know what that is, nor do I understand wine, I always prefered Smirnoff." 

"Vodka? A bit hard isn't it?" George asked crossing his legs at the ankle, "didn't take you as the type." 

"I've the right to drink, might as well go all in." 

George only smiled in return and silently looked out to the water, occasionally sipping his wine. 

Richard wasn't sure if he said something wrong or if George was just being George. 

He shrugged it off and soon finished his drink and sat the glass aside before going back to watch the water again. 

Richard found himself getting bored and glancing up at George, hoping he'd do something. 

But nothing happened. 

George stayed dreadfully silent only making a sound when he slid his hand along the blanket to gently lace his fingers with Richards. Letting out a deep breath as he haphazardly sat his glass aside.   
"This is relaxing isn't it?" 

"Hm?" He looked down at his hand then back up into his eyes, "oh, yeah I guess."

"You guess?" One of Georges brows raised as he turned to face him.

"Yeah, could be better, could be worse," he said teasingly before nudging Georges shoulder with his own. 

"Oh ho! You've got jokes now too?" He laughed out before nudging him back.   
"Well then, how might I better your experience?" 

Richard tilted his head then laughed a bit awkwardly as he scratched the back of his neck, "what are you thinking?" 

"Seeing as we're the only two down here-" before George could even finish the teen was already leaning back to try and shove his jeans down.

-

Georges lips made contact against the tip of Richards cock, using a hand to pull the skin down. He looked up at Richard through his lashes and smirked before sliding his tongue out like the lizard he was. 

Richard inhaled sharply as he gently ran his fingers through his hair, biting the inside of his cheek in anticipation. 

"Excited?" The older asked giving his tip a teasing suck, not taking his eyes off the younger. He grinned hearing a faint groan slip through the teens lips and gave him another quick suck before finally letting him slide further into his mouth.

Richards toes curled, "shit," he sighed and tilted his head back at the feeling of Georges tongue sliding all the way down to his mess of pubes.  
"Sorry- I didn't really prepare," he breathed out. 

George simply closed his eyes and shrugged, mostly focused on not choking on the cock resting in his throat.   
Slowly he brought his head up, chuckling at the popping sound as his lips made when coming off the younger.   
"Good?" 

Ringo let out a shaky breath and nodded before resting a hand on the back of Georges head, gently pushing him, "please..." 

George didn't budge, "and what do I get out of the deal?"

"What do you want?" 

"Hmmm" George thought for an irritatingly long time before smiling, "another date." 

Richard nodded, "yeah we can do another date." 

"But where?" 

"I don't care," he groaned out, "here?" 

"Mm... No," he hummed, dipping his head down to run his tongue over his tip. 

"Ah shit- uh... Dinner! I'll make dinner, at my place, my apartment, dinner," he desperately rambled out. 

"Sounds perfect," and with out hesitation George took Richard back into his mouth, sucking almost mercilessly. 

Of course it didn't take the teen long to finished down Georges throat, but he didn't mind, he wasn't even worried about getting off himself.


	7. Dhani Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short Dhani chapter and a little karma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited for grammar

Richard got home and rushed upstairs to his flat to clean up and cover the dark hickey on his neck. 

He unlocked the door and slipped inside, he put his coat up on one of the hooks beside his door then went into bathroom to brush out his messy curls and restyled it the best he could, then went to the corner where he had his bed and dresser. 

As he was taking his shirt off there was a knock at the door.  
"Shit," he muttered, quickly pulling on a thin turtle neck.

"Come on Rich, we're dyin' out here!" Dhani called playfully through the door, his voice quickly followed by a girlish giggle. 

"You said you'd text!" Richard called back as he stumbled to the door, pulling it open. 

Dahni walked in with a hand resting around Solveigs waist, "I did, quite a few times."

"Did you?" He asked closed the door with his his brows slightly knit together as he pulled his phone out.   
He chuckled lightly seeing the multiple messages, "guess ya did, I was driving." 

"Oh where'd ya go?" He asked helping Solveig with his coat before taking off his own and hanging them on the hooks.

Richard awkwardly cleared his throat and walked to the living area of his flat, "uh. Just got bored, decided to go for a drive. Was on the way back when ya messaged."   
He was silent for a split second then motioned to the futon for them to sit. 

\- 

The night seemed to awkwardly drag on, mostly consisting of Solveig and Dhani practically sucking each others faces off and (not really) whispering to each other.

The awkwardness didn't end when they went to bed either, the sound of the couch squeaking and their occasional gigglish moans were enough to make Richard want to tear his hair out. 

This was probably karma.


	8. Shitty Build Up But Some Rough Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like the title I was pretty cheap on the bulid up but the sex is decent. 
> 
> Heh
> 
> Like my ex
> 
> That was a bad joke sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited for grammar

It was November when George had asked officially asked for another date.  
A "proper date" as he put it. 

"Wasn't our river date good enough?"  
"Impossible to please"

"Don't give me that, all I'm asking is a nice dinner date."  
"Like you said at the river." 

"Just dinner?"

"A movie." 

"And?"

"And maybe some rough sex."

"I'll pick you up at 8?"

"Make it 7:30 and I'll come to you."

"Deal"

-

That night Richard made dinner (if you could call it that). knowing George didn't eat meat he decided to make salad, hell if he knew what else George ate.  
Last minute he decided to make a run to the gas station for some oh so classy wine in a box.

George arrived, not completely wowed by the bowl of lettuce and and Italian dressing he was presented, but appreciated the gesture regardless.  
When offered the wine he kindly rejected and quickly showed Richard the move he brought. 

"Monty Python?" 

"Have you seen it?" 

"Kind of outdated isn't it?"

George responded by reaching over to lightly flick his nose, "come on."

-

They hardly made it half way through the movie and had already been snogging on the floor.  
George took a deep breath as he pulled away from the kiss, "let's go to your room."

"It's not really a room, it's kind of just a bed in the corner-" 

"Richard." 

"Got it," he pushed himself up, pulling George up from the floor, quickly dragging him off to his bed. 

-

Richard stood straight, holding Georges hips securely to the bed as he sharply thrust down into him a rough pace. 

He felt good.  
For the first time their actions actually felt right. 

Sweat beaded along his hair line, urged on by Georges almost harmonical moans.  
"George- bloody hell ye feel amazing," he groaned out through heavy breaths, gripping harder at his hips. 

George managed to spread his legs wider, making sure to keep them off Richard. He didn't want to disrupt the merciless pace he was being fucked.  
"Fuck me- hell Ringo fuck me," he moaned. 

Despite the begging Richard pulled away, glancing down at at Georges stretched hole, "get up," he managed to pant out. 

A whine escaped the olders lips at the sudden empty feeling, "bloody hell-" he muttered, slowly sitting himself up.  
He had to take a few deep breaths before getting off the bed to his feet. 

Richard immediately grabbed him and lifted him up, slamming him up against the wall. 

George gasped out of surprise, "shit!- tryna kill me now are yeh?"

The younger only chuckled and shifted George how he pleased, moving his legs around his waist.  
"Is George Harrison complaining?" He scoffed, "never thought I'd see the day." 

"M' not complaining, don't get your hopes up," he rolled his eyes and wrapped his around around Richards neck, gently running his fingers through his hair.  
"Now if you don't mind, please do continue." 

"Yeah yeah-" he muttered, reaching down to aim himself to Georges entrance. Once he found the opening he plunged deep inside, holding back a desperate moan.

Georges moans began to ring through the room almost immediately, "fuck! Deeper." 

"Hell you're impossible," Richard groaned, plunging up into George as deep as he could with each thrust.

The position was strenuous, he could feel his thighs burning, but there was no way was stopping, he could feel himself getting close. 

Loudening moans falling effortlessly from his lips filled the room- and probably the neighbors, judging by the angry bangs through the thin wall. 

"Shit- George," he groaned, "m' damned close." 

George didn't even respond and pulled Richard against himself, muffling his moans into his neck as he started to leave a hickey.

Richard panted, his stomach lightly convulsing as he came into the older man. He continued to thrust, egged on by Georges nails digging into his back. 

George suddenly bit down on the now dark hickey he'd been working on, spilling all over himself and Richard. 

The younger didn't even care about the mess, he was too tired anyway. His muscles relaxed, feeling like jello as he stumbled over to the bed, his legs giving out almost immediately. 

George laughed breathlessly as he fell ontop of Richard, sitting up to push his sweaty hair from his face.  
"Richard," he breathed, "that was-" He laughed tiredly and slid off of him, stumbling lightly as he gathered his clothes. 

The teen quickly sat up, pulling his boxers up, "hey!-" he said a bit too fast and quickly cleared his throat, "you can... If you want... Stay here? Just for a while." 

George pulled up his underwear and slacks, looking back at Richard over his shoulder, "I shouldn't."  
His voice was point blank, completely nonchalant as he pulled on his shirt then leaned down to kiss the teens cheek. 

Richard was at a loss of words and only nodded. 

"I'll show myself out then, text me sometime? Anytime?" 

"Yeah alright," he muttered.

George kissed corner of his lips and left, leaving Richard on his own.


	9. Short Chapter of Emotions and Stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feelings and fuck buddies established.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long for being so short, I haven't been motivated.

George mindlessly strummed at his ukulele as he walked Richard through the garden, pointing out different plants and flowers, his favorites.   
He rambled on about how it looked before, all the people who helped.   
It was his pride and joy (aside from Dhani).

Richard listened close to each of his drawn out stories despite the lack of interest.   
Georges excitement was enough to make the long, long, long, walk worth the time. 

Eventually George stopped at small opening surrounded by a mess of bushes and a couple trees.   
"Come. Let's sit." 

"Do you even believe is furniture?" Richard asked playfully before getting down to sit in the grass beside him. 

"You make me laugh, don't you ever just sit in the grass? This is a wonderful place to meditate- you can really get in touch with yourself."

"I wouldn't sit in the grass by my apartment if you paid me, I told you I found that needle out front." 

"Excuses, excuses, that's all I hear from you," George laughed then sat his ukulele aside, "I'm only playing."

Richard only laughed and shook his head in response, then laid back into the grass, stretching an arm above his head.   
After a few moments he slid his hand down, clasping Georges hand in his own. 

As they laid there in silence, thoughts filled Richards mind, it was too quiet.   
This would be a good place to meditate.

"Richard. You're breaking my hand here," Georges voice cut through after a few minutes.

With the intteruption he almost immediately blurted out what he'd been thinking.  
"What am I to you?"   
He asked sitting up, letting go of his hand. 

George furrowed his brows lightly in surprise, "hm?" 

"What. Am I. To you." 

"I don't believe I understand," he said sitting up. 

He sighed impatiently, "am- am I a toy? A distraction? /Ringo/?"

George smiled calmly and reached out, pressing a hand to his cheek.  
"Richard, I care about you, a great deal, I really do." 

"But?" 

"But pursuing a... A proper relationship would be irresponsible. You know that-" 

"I'm not talking about that-"

"It's only sex."

"What about the dates you always want- and showing me the garden, and-" he huffed, "it's confusing."

George nodded understandbly, "if things were more... Natural. We could pursue with something more... Heartfelt."

"Yeah... That's fair."

"I hope you're not disappointed."

"Just a little," he looked up from the grass, sniffling lightly.   
"So... You only see me as him?"

"What? No! No no no," he moved closer, "Richard, I care for you as you are- looking like Ringo is just an absolute bonus."

Richard couldn't help but chuckle, "you're obsessed with him."

"I wouldn't say obsessed- I just still have a deep regard for him." 

"I see," Richard said, falling silent for a few moments before speaking up, "what... What are we then?" 

George grinned and looked down at him, "you're starting sound like a teenage cliche."

"I am a teen, old man, incase you forgot." 

He laughed, tilting his head back lightly before looking down a him again, giving him a genuine smile.   
"You're not a toy to me, Richard, or a distraction from Ringo. As I said I care for you as you are."

Richard nodded, biting the inside of his bottom lip. 

"You're my friend- My friend who fucks me in the ass once in a while." 

The teen laughed and lightly shoved his arm, shielding himself when George pushed back, "so you mean... Friends with benefits?" 

George raised a curious brow then closed his eyes before nodding, "yes." 

"I guess I can live with that," he said dramatically before shrugging then grinned and moved closer, taking Georges hand with a bit more confidence.   
"Can we maybe get to the benefits part now?" 

"Yes about that," George said slowly, a grin spreading across his face.


	10. Richard Being a Botton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's all in the title

George moved closer, sliding one hand down Richards side, "I was thinking we could try something different."

Richard smiled, "yeah? What were you thinking?" He asked already taking his coat off. 

"I was thinking... You always have your way with me-" 

"You tied me down not long ago."

"That's beside the point," he grinned.  
"Now, I was thinking I could be on top this time," he said slowly sliding his hand down to Richards thigh. 

Richard thought for a moment, "like... Ride me?"

"More like you riding me."

The younger was silent for a moment before laughing lightly, "oh... I don't know..."

George gave his thigh a squeeze, bringing his other up to hold Richards hand again, "it's not as bad as it seems- I would know."

"Yeah but- it hurts doesn't it?" 

"A little at first, yes," he moved his hand from Richards thigh and pressed it to his chest.  
"Just lay back, I'll take care of you."

Richard reluctantly complied and laid back into the damp grass, letting his gaze fall down to Georges hands as they worked on undoing his trousers. 

"There we go," George said softly, glancing around the area before tugging the teens pants down past his arse. 

He gasped feeling the cool grass against his butt. 

The oldermans finger tips brushed over the hair on his thighs, "I hope it's not too cold for you out here."

Richard only replied with a shake of his head. 

George nodded, "alright," he hummed, bringing his fingers to his own mouth, wetting them. 

"What... What are you doing?" He could feel his heart beating faster. 

He pulled his two fingers from his mouth "I need to prep you, don't I?" 

Richard stared quietly then shook his head, shyly trying to hide himself with his legs. 

"If... If you insist- if you change your mind just say so, we can stop anytime-" 

"Please, just get on with it, George."

George smiled faintly and started to undo his own trousers, slowly pushing them down to reveal his cock.  
"You're certain you don't want any prep?" 

"I can take it," Richard said trying to sounds confident.

He nodded and moved closer, stroking himself as he gently pushed Richards legs apart, then leaned over him, prodding at his puckered hole.  
"I'm going to push in now, okay?" 

The teen flinched then nodded, "alright- be careful."

George smiled and leaned down, kissing his cheek as he pushed in just the tip, "just stay calm..."

Despite Georgess guidance Richard was anything but calm. He desperately grabbed at the grass, frowning lightly as he tightened more around his tip  
"That-" 

"I know, it's going to hurt," George said pushing further, "but you must relax," he tried to sooth him. 

A whine escaped from the youngers lips feeling George push deeper, he felt himself being stretched to the limit it seemed.  
When he felt he couldn't take it anymore he attempted to push George back.  
"I can't," he finally choked out. 

"You can't?" George asked cooly while dancing his fingertips over the length of Richards semi-erect cock.  
"I'm sure you can," he said pressing himself deeper. 

Another meek whine came from Richards lips, making him grip harder at the grass, "Geo-!" 

Before he could even finish George clasped his hand over the youngers mouth.  
"You've got to be quiet, Richard, just work with me."  
He let out a deep breath and pushed himself the last couple inches in.

Richard squirmed, his muscles tense and shaking from the intrusion.  
He whimpered through Georges hand for a bit longer before finally calming down, letting out a small sigh once he pulled his hand away. 

"Better?" George asked pulling away to stroke his thigh. 

"Yeah... Actually... You can. You move if you want."

Without a word George drew his hips back, then pushed back in, letting out a moan more or so resembling a growl.  
"You feel so good..." 

Richard flinched and tilted his head back, gritting his teeth, "wish I could say the sa-" he cut himself off with a loud moan.  
Quickly he covered his mouth and looked up at George, "what did you do?" He asked muffled. 

"Hm?" The older asked hitting the bundle of nerves again. 

He immediately let out another loud moaned, "that!"

George laughed, "you don't know?" He asked now rolling his hips at a slow steady pace.  
"It's your prostate, love." 

Richard moaned again, unable to even answer as George repeatedly hit the sensitive spot inside.  
He glanced down, seeing himself now fully erect and leaking.

It wasn't long till the teen found himself trying to spread his legs as far as his pants would let him, then pulled his knees up towards his chest like he saw George do a few times. 

George smiled, "look at you, not so bad now is it?" He said gently pushing his thighs down further.  
"You look lovely I should say- the faces you're making..." He breath out heavy. 

He looked up into the older mans eyes, blushing deep, "shut up," he said chuckling before starting to quickly stroke himself. 

"Are you even in the position to tell me to shut up?" He asked bucking his hips. 

Richard gasped and tightened more around Georges cock, swearing through his teeth.  
"I can say what I bloody well want," he smirked and started to stroke himself faster, "m' damned close." 

George raised a brown then smiled, "is that so?" He asked rolling his hips faster, squeezing his thighs harder to the point there was a thumb sized bruise.  
"Lets- let's get you there then," he stuttered out, obviously close himself. 

"Oh yes, right there-" he moaned, tilting his head back into the grass, gripping hard at the grass with his free hand, using the other to keep stroking himself until he finally came onto his own shirt. 

George chuckled quietly seeing the mess, "I knew you'd like that-" he muttered, giving Richard a few more short and quick thrusts before finally pulling out and cumming onto the grass. 

Richard gasped feeling him pull out then immediately relaxed, letting his legs fall weakly to the ground as he stared up at George. 

"Well?..." He asked clearing his throat and moving the wet strands of hair from his face. 

"Surprisingly good..." He said slowly sitting up, wincing lightly.  
"M' going to be sore tomarrow won't I." 

"Oh definitely. If you'd like you can stay here, I'll take good care of you."

Richard shifted weakly, trying to get his pants back up, "but... But what about Dhani?"

"He's at school," George said standing, grabbing his ukulele before helping the teen to his feet. 

"If you say so," he said putting his arm around Georges waist once he was standing straight.  
He felt so empty, atleast not emotionally now.


	11. Wow a Decent Chapter???

George hummed to himself as he prepared a tray of milk and cookies for Richard. He was going to bring him up dinner, but didn't get the chance, so he figured he'd make it up to with some milk and cookies once Dhani had disappeared to his bedroom for the night.  
He walked up the stairs and carefully opened the door, closing it with his hip. 

Ringo looked up from his phone and smiled, slowly sitting himself up, "hey. Almost thought you forgot about me." 

"Oh I could never," George said coming closer and sitting in the edge of the bed, offering Ringo the plate.

The younger sat up and took the plate, "thank you, you didn't have to," he said picking out a cookie and dipping it into the milk, "anything excitin' happen today?" He asked curiously. 

"Oh not really, just preparing the yard for fall- well, winter." 

"Bet you hate this time of year huh?" He asked taking a bite of cookie. 

George reached over and plucked the cookie from his hands, "hm? Why do you say that?" He asked taking a bite.

Ringo shrugged and picked another cookies, "well you know... Everything dies. All the work you put into the garden, all gone."

"Oh I wouldn't say all gone- but yes there has been times where I just wanted to tear my hair out," he said finishing the cookie.  
"But in the end, it's all worth while, I enjoy the work and the outcome of my work."

Richard nodded understandbly, "well that's good- I could never to be honest," he said taking a bite of his own cookie. 

"Well what is it you do in your free time?" 

"Watch the telly, hang around Dhani and Solveig, sleep; I live you very exciting life you see."

George could help but laugh, tilting his head back as he did, "oh my what a busy life style too."  
he moved up to lay on his side beside him, taking another cookie. 

Richard leaned over and stole a bite if Georges cookie and took a sip of the milk to swallow it down, "I'll manage some how," he said while staring up into Georges eyes.

He stared down into the youngers blue eyes, feeling his face getting warmer, "don't give me those eyes." 

"What?" Richard asked while blinking slowly as he sat the plate aside while leaning in and tilting his head. 

George looked from his closing eyes to his parted lips and took a deep breath before suddenly rolling away out of bed, "I'm going to take a shower, I'm having company over tomorrow morning."

"Oh who?" He asked curiously, watching George remove his belt and unbutton his shirt in a mindless manor. 

"Paul," George said simply. 

Richard tilted his head, "McCartney?" He asked smiling more, already knowing the answer.  
"Can I meet him?"

"By God no, have you gone mad sitting here today?" 

He scoffed while sitting up, "oh come on, George, how do you expect me not to be curious." 

"No- besides Dhani is going to be down there too, I don't even have too explain further do it?"  
George removed his shirt and dropped it into the hamper, unbuttoning his pants as he walked into the bathroom. 

"Maybe I should go home tonight?" 

"No."  
He said simply while bumping the door shut, "I'll be just a few minutes!" He called over the running water. 

Richard huffed and laid back onto the expensive pillows and watched the door, boredly waiting for him to come out.  
After about ten minutes he was even more impatient.  
Another five minutes passed and he decided to get out of bed with a wince. For a brief moment he stood outside the door then smirked to himself and pushed the door open, looking into the clear sliding door of the shower .

George was standing with his back to the, running his fingers through his hair slow, like he knew he was being watched.

He looked like an attention whore in a porno the way he swung his hips in a mindless fashion. 

Richard smiled to himself and removed his shirt then started on his pants.  
"Hazza." 

George jumped and looked back, relaxing when he saw it was Richard, but still covered himself.  
"You scared me, Richard."

He chuckled and pushed his pants off, keeping his briefs on as he walked closer to the shower door, "can I come in?" 

"Do you have to ask?" He asked while pulling the door open, "come on then, before the floor gets wet."

Richard immediately shoved his underwear down and stepped in, laughing as he nearly slipped. 

George laughed as well and grabbed onto him, "watch yourself, boy!" He said helping him stand straight. 

"I was excited, not my fault the floor was slippery!" Gently he Georges gripped hips and tugged him closer, pressing his semi against the olders thigh. 

"Oh I take it you didn't come in here just for a shower?" He asked while arching his back away. 

Richard only responded by rutting against him, leaning in after him and nipping at Georges neck. 

"Give a dog a bone and he won't leave you alone." 

"Rhyming is a turn off," he mused playfully before turning George to face the shower wall, 

George rolled his eyes with a smile and pressed his chest to the shower wall, bending his knees lightly so the shorter could better reach. 

Richard stepped closer, briefly rubbing against Georges entrance before pushing up into him in one slow thrust, "god you feel good, George... I love how you feel around me." 

"Keep talking, Ritch," he winced while biting his bottom lip, closing his eyes to enjoy the feeling. 

A low moan came of Richards throat as he started to thrust slowly up into the man, squeezing his hips tight, "I love your body," he mumbled, "your hips mostly- they're nice to hold." 

George couldn't help but chuckle, "you're awfully-" he paused to let out a moan before peaking his eyes open to look back at George, "awfully talkative tonight aren't you?" 

"Not complaining are you?" He asked, suddenly bucking his hips.

"Not at all- can't help but wonder what you want," George said breathlessly while rocking his hips along with Richards roughening pace. 

"What? are you my dad?" 

George rolled his eyes and frowned lightly before blindly kicking back at the youngers leg, "don't speak like that-"

"At least I know you don't have a a daddy kink," Richard smocked while reaching around to stroke him at a fast pace, moving his hips to the same speed.

George gasped and moaned loudly before laughing lightly, "sod off-" he said breathing heavy, "what do you want." 

"Can I meet Paul?" 

"You're not even fan of his- or the Beatles music." 

Ringo shivered as he moaned, laying his head against the center of Georges back, "yeah- but it's still Paul- Paul McCartney."  
He suddenly started to thrust harder, "pretty please?" 

George tightened around Richards cock as he got closer, "shit- fine fine, I'll see what I can do then- jus' make me cum already."

Richard smiled wide and kissed the center of his back, moving his hand around Georges prick faster, feeling himself coming closer as well. 

It wasn't long till George threw his head back, his body shaking as he finally came, glancing down as the mess almost immediately ran down the drain.

Richard panted heavily and lightly squeezed Georges softening cock as he came as well, pressing himself deeper into Georges clenching ass.  
After a few breathless moments he pulled, his chest rising and falling quickly.  
"I'll let you finish your shower then-" 

Richard was barely able to get his words out before George pulled him to stand under the still running water, "you're all messy now. And if you're going to meet Paul you out to look half way decent." 

"Thats a weak excuse to ask me to stay."

"Be quiet."


	12. Ball McCartney

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul meets Richard and could care less really

Paul came to Georges door with a bottle of Zinfandel cradled in one arm, he rocked from his heels to his toes as he waited. 

He didn't have to wait long, George swung the door open with a toothy grin, "ah Paul! You made it!" He said pulling him in for a hug. 

Paul stepped closer into a one armed hug, "ah you didn't think I'd show?" He said pulling away, "it's could let's go, s' could out here y'know." 

"Oh I wouldn't have guessed," George said stepping aside for him to come in. 

-

George and Paul could have stayed up all night laughing and drinking their wine, but once the clock struck two and (Dhani was in his room) George stood and motioned for Paul too follow.  
"Oi I've got somethin' to show ye."

Paul raised a brow and stood while finishing off his glass, "oh? What is it?"

George staggered lightly as he walked, "you've got to come up stairs, you won't believe it," he spoke with a slur. 

The other snickered and started to follow him up the stairs, clinging to get hand rail, "your surprises usually scare me." 

"Ah, scary good you mean."

"You can say that." 

George shook his head as he laughed and led him up to his bedroom, opening the door slowly, blinking a few times when he realized the room was dark. 

"George, Linda's-" 

"That's not what I'm at, Macca," he sat flicking the light on, immediately met with a sleepy groan from his lover.

Paul raised a brow and smiled, "you didn't tell you you met someone?" He then swatted his arm, "how rude not to invite him for dinner?" 

"That's the thing- it's..." He covered his mouth to swallow a alcohol tasting belch, "It's a bit complicated... I guess you could say."

"Complicated? How so?" 

"Well-" George thought for a moment then walked ahead, "it's rather unorthodox."  
He said stepping up to the bed before gently shaking the person beneath the blankets, "Ritchie... Darling, wake up..."

Paul raised a brow as he came closer with a stagger, already intrigued by the name. 

Richard let out another protestant groan while shifting around.

"Someone here I thought you'd like to meet," George slurred, slowly pulling the comforter back. 

"Who?"

"Well who else," George chuckled, "you were asking about him again just this morning." 

"Oh!" Richard said suddenly sitting up, hitting his forehead against George, "fuck!-" 

George pulled away and rubbed his forehead, letting out a huff as he looked up to George, "as you can see he's quite excited."

The first thing Paul noticed was how much this boy looked like one of his dearest friends. Then he noticed how young he seemed.  
"George," he said unable to hold back an unbelieved laugh, "aren't you a bit old to be dating teenagers again?" 

"Oh sod off," George smirked, turning his attention back to Richard.   
"You're alright?" 

Richard nodded quickly, pulling his hand from his face while sitting up and moving to sit on the edge of the bed, keeping his bare legs covered by the thick blanket.   
"It's a really pleasure to meet you, Mr- Sir Paul McCartney." 

Paul laughed and shook his hand, "Paul is just fine, you are?" 

"Richard- not your guys Richard, I'm not Ringo, just look like Ringo but-" 

"You've had this conversation then?" Paul interrupted (something he wouldn't do outside his drunken state) while looking to George. 

George nodded, "oh yes, just a couple days ago actually." 

"I see," Paul smiled and looked back to the look alike, "so why didn't you join us for dinner? George doesn't keep you locked away does he."

"Oh absolutely, like a princess in a tower-" 

"Enough of that, I do not," George laughed louder than needed then cleared his throat, "Dhani was with us, he would have been livid." 

"And why's that's?" Paul slurred.

Richard spoke up, "we're friends, pretty good ones too."

"I guess you can say he doesn't quite approve- caught us not long ago," he said sounding ashamed, but then let out a drunken snicker. 

Paul went silent for a few moments then started to laugh as well, "how did you get your self in such a mess? George, my word."

George laughed still, tilting his head back, "oh I couldn't help myself! Bloody hell, the day I met him I was enamoured."

Richard blushed lightly a looked down, "oh hush-" 

"Then I fucked him."

"George!"

"Oh sorry, he fucked me." 

"That's not any better!" Richard blushed deeper, "you are a terrible drunk."

Paul laughed while stumbling over to sit on the bed beside George, "so what's it you're going to do?" 

"How do you mean?" George asked turning to face him.

"Well you're not goin' to hide your relationship forever are you?"

George quickly shook his head, "actually it's not a relationship really- it's sex for the most part," he staggered. 

Paul raised a brow then shrugged, "it's a relationship regardless, and it's wrong to keep it from your boy." 

Georges rolled his eyes, but face fell as he thought further into the situation. 

Richard listened silently, fidgeting with the blanket over his lap. 

"I... I suppose you're right, Paul."   
He said, nodding to Paul who nodded aswell in response. 

"George?" 

George looked back to Richard, and in a sober tone spoke, "we... We need to tell Dhani," he said reluctant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dhani reaction suggestions are completely welcome.


End file.
